natsu dragneel de sabertooth
by drezz master
Summary: Esta historia comienza 1 año después de la guerra contra Álvarez, en esta historia ultear, Erick (cobra, su actitud cambio ahora será amable con sus amigos con el resto del mundo seguirá siendo alguien serio y de carácter fuerte además se hizo gran amigo de Natsu y los demás dragons Slayer), sorano, meredy y jellal se unieron a Fairy tail al terminar la guerra. Sin más comencemos.


Esta historia comienza 1 año después de la guerra contra Álvarez, en esta historia ultear, Erick (cobra, su actitud cambio ahora será amable con sus amigos con el resto del mundo seguirá siendo alguien serio y de carácter fuerte además se hizo gran amigo de Natsu y los demás dragons Slayer), sorano, meredy y jellal se unieron a Fairy tail al terminar la guerra. Sin más comencemos.

-0-0-0-

Era un día normal en la ciudad de Magnolia y podemos ver al gremio mas revoltoso de todo Fiore en una de sus clásicas peleas en las que vuelan mesas, sillas y barriles de cerveza ( pobre cana su cerveza está volando u.u) , pero había algo distinto y es que entre todos esos magos no se encontraba un mago de fuego, más específico nuestro querido dragon Slayer de fuego Natsu Dragneel que ha estado en una severa depresión desde que la guerra termino ya que la mayoría de sus amigos y algunas de las chicas que él amaba lo olvidaron y lo dejaron en segundo plano, a el lo podemos encontrar en una de las mesas mas alejadas siendo acompañado por las únicas personas que no lo han olvidado siendo estos sus hermanos dragons Slayer ( Wendy, Gajeel y Erick; Laxus no por que asumió el cargo de maestro del gremio luego de la muerte de su abuelo), su hermanito menor Romeo Dragneel ex Conbolt ( luego lo explicare), Ultear, su hijo Happy y Kagura Mikazuchi que se encontraba de visita en el gremio visitando al hombre del cual se enamoró ( cofcofnatsucofcof)

Natsu: que fue lo que hice mal, que hice para que me ignoren…sniff..sniff ….. para que ellas me ignoren – decía Natsu entre sollozos mientras se veía a sus amigos preocupados por el

Erick: tranquilo Natsu nos tienes a nosotros para apoyarte- dijo para darle ánimos - además aun tienes a Kagura y Ultear que te aman con todo su corazón al igual que tu a ellas

Ultear: Cobra tiene razón amor, nosotras siempre te vamos a amar y nunca te dejaremos solo

Kagura: sé que Erza, Lissana, Mirajane y Lucy fueron las primeras mujeres que amaste – dijo Kagura para hacer una pausa y acercarse a su amado dragon – pero si ellas no supieron valorarte y ver mas allá de tu faceta de niño inmaduro, significa que no eran las indicadas para ti, asi que arriba el animo mi amor que no quiero seguir viendo como sufres por esas perras – termino de hablar para darle un tierno beso en la boca

Happy: Kagura-kaasan tiene razón otosan, además no estas solo ahora tenemos una familia con Romeo y Wendy, además de mis okasans

Natsu: tienen razón, pero estando aquí no podre superarlas…. _ se tomo unos minutos para tomar una decisión – para poder superarlas tendré …..que abandonar…. el gremio

Gajeel: estas seguro salamander – dijo con una mirada seria mientras miraba al nombrado, a lo cual este asiente con la cabeza en señal de que esta seguro – bueno en ese caso vamos a preparar las cosa para que nos vallamos esta misma tarde – esa pequeña frase dejo por unos momentos en shock al pelirosa hasta que volvió en si

Natsu: como que "nos vallamos" vas a venir conmigo

Sorano: claro que iremos contigo Natsu, o que acaso pensabas que te dejaríamos irte solo – a lo que Natsu responde con un tímido "si"

Romeo: si serás menso Natsu-nii nosotros nunca te dejaríamos solo cierto amor

Wendy: eso es obvio Romeo -kun nunca te dejaríamos oniisan

Natsu: chicos …. – dijo con unas pequeñas lagrimas por su mejilla – gracias a todos por estar a mi lado (ojo aun esta triste y dolido, pero ya con mejor animo)

Todos – Natsu: de nada Natsu/nii/otosan/amor/salamander

Natsu: bueno no quiero tener que lidiar con Laxus a la hora de irnos lo mejor seria dejar una carta explicando los motivos de nuestra salida del gremio – dijo este con una mano rascando su cabeza

Levy: de acuerdo, en ese caso yo escribiré la carta en este momento y la iré a dejar a la oficina de Laxus probablemente la vea mas tarde, así que el resto valla a preparase para que salgamos dentro de 3 horas

Todos – Levy: AYE!

 _ **TIME SKIP 3 HORAS**_

Podemos ver a nuestro grupo de magos y dos nekos en la estación de trenes de magnolia planeando que hacer ahora.

Ultear: ¿Muy bien y ahora que haremos? – pregunto mientras abrazaba el brazo Izquierdo de Natsu

Kagura: lo mejor será que se unan a algún gremio, por lo menos así sabre donde ir a verte mi querido dragon – dijo mientras abraza el brazo derecho de Natsu

Erick: opino lo mismo que ellas Natsu, así podremos tener estabilidad y seguridad

Gajeel: lo que dice cobra es verdad, y debemos darnos prisa antes de que Laxus lea la carta

Erick: acaba de leer la carta, puedo escucharlo y no está feliz

Natsu: tiene razón y ya había pensado en eso de unirnos a un gremio y ya se cual espero que les guste la decisión que tome

Romeo: a cuál gremio nos uniremos Natsu-nii

Happy: si otosan a cuál gremio, Lamia Scale?

Kagura: Mermaid hell? – todos la miran con cara de wtf – que solo quiero pasar más tiempo con mi familia

Natsu: no será Lamia Scale hijo mío si no el segundo gremio mas poderoso de Fiore y hogar de Los Dragones gemelos

Levy/Wendy/sorano: dragones gemelos, eso quiere decir que

Natsu: así es chicas nosotros nos vamos a unir a…

TODOS: ¡saber tooth!

Natsu: así que pongámonos en marcha, por que supongo que Laxus ya habrá informado de nuestra partida

Erick: si puedo escucharlos, los grupos de búsqueda acaban de salir

Gajeel: muy va…va..vamo..vámonos – dijo temblando al ver llegar el tren

Natsu/Erick/Wendy: a..ay…a..aye – dijeron temblando también al ver ese aparato del mal creado por Zeref (según ellos)

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN FAIRY TAIL**

Laxus: espero que no sea tarde, se que aun puedo solucionar este problema, no quiero perder a mis hermanos ni a mi familia por un problema como este

 _Flash back hace unos momentos atrás_

 **POV Laxus**

Aaaa esto me esta matando maldito papeleo – dije al aire para poder desahogarme un poco , para después volver a ver todos los papeles que se encuentran en mi escritorio, más hay uno que capto mi atención por el peculiar olor que desprende – huele a Levy que será – me dije y abro la carta y me pongo a leerla pasan unos minutos y quedo en shock por lo que dice y rápidamente salgo de mi oficina hacia el primer piso del gremio , no puedo dejar que comentan ese error por favor Natsu hermano mío no te vallas se que podre resolver el asunto solo espero que no sea tarde.

Al llegar al primer piso me encuentro con las típicas peleas del gremio, pero no tengo tiempo para esto así que de un puro rugido calme el alboroto y me dispongo a hablar.

 **POV Normal**

Laxus: ahora que están calmados tengo importantes noticias que comunicarles y no quiero que me interrumpan un grupo de nuestros mejores magos han decidido abandonar el gremio y todo esto es por nuestra culpa – termino de hablar para dejar a todos en shock, erza quien fue la primera en recuperarse de la impresión decide preguntar

Erza: Maestro ¿quiénes fueron los que abandonaron el gremio? Y ¿por qué?

Laxus: primero daré la razón y luego diré quienes se fueron – al terminar de decir eso ve a todos asentir con su cabeza – muy bien la razón de que se fueran es debido a que uno de ellos se encontraba en una terrible depresión debido a que las personas que consideraba su familia y las mujeres que amaba lo abandonaron, lo dejaron de lado, ya ni si quiera le hablaban y este grupo de magos que eran muy unido a él decidieron acompañarlo para que no cometiera alguna locura

Al terminar de decir esas palabras todos quedaron se sorprendieron, ellos no recuerdan haber abandonado a nadie

Lucy: ¿Maestro y quienes son los que abandonaron el gremio?

Laxus: quienes abandonaron el gremio son – paro de hablar para inhalar profundo y clamar sus emociones un poco – Erick y Sorano – nadie le tomo mucha importancia a ellos – Gajeel y Levy – esto si tomo por sorpresa a todos y dejando en shock a Lucy " la mejor amiga de Levy" – Romeo Dragneel y Wendy Dragneel – esto dejo en shock a Macao sobre todo el saber que apellido porta su "hijo" - Happy Dragneel Milkovich Mikazuchi, Charles, Panther Lily y Ultear Dragneel Milkovich – esto si que sorprendió a todos y causo celos en cuatro mujeres quienes eran Erza, Lucy, Mirajane y por ultimo Lissana quien aparte de celos estaba furiosa por que su hijo llevaba el apellido de unas cualquieras según su opinión – y por ultimo la persona por la cual las anteriores abandonaron el gremio, la persona a las que todos abandonaron Natsu Dragneel

Ahora si todo el mundo estaba en shock ellos no se habían acordado de pelirosa en todo este tiempo, empezaron a hacer memoria cuando fue la última vez que conversaron con el, que lo saludaron, o que simplemente pelearon con él y nadie podía recordar nada sobre Natsu después de la guerra, las cuatros mujeres que antes se habían puesto celosas, ahora se encontraban derramando lagrimas de dolor al recordar que habían abandonado a la persona que mas amaban, pasaron unos minutos hasta que reaccionaron todos estaban a punto de salir del gremio hasta que Laxus volvió a hablar

Laxus: antes que se vallan Erza, Lucy, Lissana, Mira y Macao se quedaran tengo algo que hablar con ellos, el resto vallan a buscarlos, pero a la de ya

Todos – E/LU/LI/MI/MA: AYEE ¡!

Macao: por que no me dejas ir a buscar a mi hijo Laxus- dijo entre preocupado y enojado

Laxus: Macao el ya no es tu hijo o se te olvido que después de la guerra tu nueva pareja te exigió que le quitaras tu apellido a Romeo y se los dieras a los hijos de ella y tu como todo un idiota le hiciste caso y abandonaste a tu propio hijo, el cual se encontraba destrozado y que gracias a Natsu que lo adopto como su hermano menor el ahora vuelve a tener a alguien a quien llamar familia

Al escuchar eso Macao se derrumbó y empezó a llorar y a decir que era un mal padre pero que lo va a arreglar y volverá a tener a su retoño entre sus brazos, y que nunca mas cometerá ese error

Mira: y yo que hago aquí Laxus, debería estar buscando a MI Natsu, para poder pedirle perdón y compensarlo por haberlo olvidado – lo ultimo lo dijo con un tono lujurioso

Erza: como que tu Natsu, el es MIO y siempre lo fue, yo seré la que le compense el haberse olvidado de el y lu.. lu.. luego s..se…se…sera m…mi..m.i..im mío y yo seré suya – lo último lo dijo tímidamente y con la cara tan roja como su cabello

Lissana: Natsu es MIO y de nadie más, además tenemos un hijo junto y el dijo que se casaría conmigo

Lucy: lamento bajarlas de su nube, pero todos saben que Natsu y yo estamos hechos el uno para el otro y que me ama tanto como yo lo amo a él, además por si no te diste cuenta happy no llevaba tu apellido – dijo con malicia la ultima parte

Laxus: Yo creo que no será de ninguna, ustedes lo abandonaron cuando el más las necesito, además estoy seguro de que Ultear será mas que capaz de curar el corazón roto de Natsu y quien sabe tal vez Kagura también lo pueda ayudar – dijo Laxus echándole leña al fuego

E/Lu/li/Mi: Esas perras no se acercaran a mi hombre! – gritaron todas para salir corriendo a buscar a Natsu por toda la ciudad

 _Fin flashback_

Laxus: solo espero que logren encontrarlos antes de que sea tarde

 _ **TIME SKIP 1 DIA DESPUES CIUDAD DE FRESIA**_

Nos encontramos en el gremio de saber tooth el cual tiene un ambiente similar al de Fairy tail solo que no hay muchas peleas, pero si están todos festejando, pero de repente la fiesta se ve interrumpida por el sonido de las puertas que fueron abiertas de una manera abrupta revelando a un grupo de encapuchados

Yukino: hola buenas tardes hay algo en lo que podamos ayudarlos – dijo ya que ella es quien se encarga de recibir a las personas y atender la barra

¿?: acaso no puedo venir a ver a mi querida hermanita – respondió un encapuchado que venía atrás

Yukino: ¿sorano eres tú?

Sorano: si soy yo hermanita y no vengo sola – dijo mientras todos se quitaban la capucha revelando a los magos y dejando en shock a todos al ver al grupo de dragon Slayer, pero lo que mas los sorprendió es ver que no tenían la marca de Fairy tail

Natsu: HOLA SABER TOOTH HE VENIDO PARA QUEDARME – al terminar de decir eso apareció en menos de un segundo Sting que se encontraba en su oficina de maestro

Sting: ES ENSERIO NATSU -SAN, EN SERIO, NO ESTA MINTIENDO NATSU-SAN – para recibir un si de Natsu – SIIII ES EL MEJOR DIA DE MI VIDAAAAA, NATSU -SAN SE QUEDARÁ EN SABER TOOTH A CELEBRAR

Ultear: cariño creo que Sting te adora como a alguna clase de dios - dijo mientras le caía una gota estilo anime

Kagura: ¿creo que sí, incluso pienso que pueda crear una nueva religión llamada los testigos de salamander – después de decir eso todos los ex magos de Fairy tail voltean a verla con cara de" WTF acaso lo tenías planeado?" – que yo solo decía – dijo para después la cubriera un aura de depresión

Natsu: tranquila mi amor yo te comprendo y te quiero con tus desvaríos y todo lo demás – para luego besarla y así se alegrará nuevamente – bueno Sting aquí todos los que vienen conmigo a excepción de Kagura se quieren unir al gremio

Rogue: entonces síganme por favor Yukino y yo les pondremos, porque Sting esta quien sabe dónde celebrando – al terminar de hablar le pregunta a Gajeel si él también se unirá y este al responderle que, si se le noto en la cara la emoción, aunque trato de ocultarlo

Después de un rato se ve a todo Saber Tooth celebrando a Natsu, Gajeel, cobra, Sting, Rogue, Romeo y algunos otros miembros de saber tooth en una pequeña pelea mientras que con las chicas conversaban mientras veían a los hombres que aman pelear mientras se veía a minerva ir a separarlos

Kagura: aaa no sé por qué erza dejo de lado a Natsu, pero en parte me alegra así puedo ser feliz a su lado – decía con una sonrisa en su rostro

Ultear: si tienes razón Kagura gracias a la estupidez de erza, Lucy, Lissana y Mirajane es que nosotras pudimos tener nuestra oportunidad con el – dijo mientras se paraba para ir a buscar a Natsu que quedo tendido por el golpe

Happy: si Ultear-kaasan y Kagura-kaasan tienen razón otosan será mas felices con ustedes, y por fin después de un largo tiempo he podido volver a verlo feliz – dijo con unas pocas lagrimas en sus ojos mientras charle lo abrazaba y Panther Lily solo asentía con su cabeza

Wendy: si oniisan se ve feliz nuevamente – dijo mientras tenia a un inconsciente romeo entre sus brazos – vamos romeo-kun despierta – decía con una gotita de anime bajando por su cabeza al ver el estado en el que quedo su novio

Levy: vamos Wendy deja tranquilo a Romeo ya despertara además que ahora es un dragon Slayer de fuego gracias a la lacrima que Natsu le puso estará bien – dijo mientras acariciaba el cabello de Gajeel

Sorano: lo que aun no entiendo es como mi querido Erick termino involucrado en la pelea – dijo también con una gotita de anime en su cabeza mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Erick que se encontraba recostado en su regazo

Yukino: creo que fue porque mi dragoncito molesto a Gajeel, quien esquivo el golpe y le dio a Natsu-sama y este le dio a mi cuñado – dijo mientras acariciaba un Sting quien se encontraba recostado en su regazo – aunque me da pena por Rogue ya que Miliana no está aquí nadie lo puede consentir

Minerva: se lo merecían o si no destruirían el gremio completo – dijo mientras se acercaba a Ultear y Kagura para mimar a Natsu ya que ella también está enamorada de él

Kagura/Ultear: que estás haciendo Minerva, Natsu es nuestro – dijeron al unísono

Minerva: a vamos chicas que les cuesta compartir, con una chica mas que las ayude a sanar su corazón - dijo con una carita de perro

Kagura/Ultear: está bien por nosotros, pero que dice nuestro hijo ¿le gustaría tener una madre más?

Happy: por mi no hay problemas kaasan, mientras otosan sea feliz yo seré feliz, y tendré una kaasan nueva – dijo en brazos de Ultear

 _ **TIME SKIP 1 AÑO CIUDAD DE FRESIA**_

Ha pasado ya un año desde que nuestro protagonista y su familia llego a saber tooth y todo ha sido alegría y felicidad, al mes de haberse unido al gremio Kagura junto a Miliana llegaron con la noticia de que se unirían a saber tooth y que la maestra de Mermaid hell estaba de acuerdo con la decisión de ellas, a los seis meses de haber llegado Natsu con permiso de Kagura y Ultear se le declaro a Minerva y se convirtieron en pareja , además cabe recalcar que todos los magos que llegaron junto a Natsu al gremio son magos clase S junto a Sting, Rogue, Minerva, Orga, Rufus. En este lapso de un año los dragons Slayer obtuvieron los poderes de sus congéneres (como cuando Natsu obtuvo los rayos de Laxus, aquí intercambiaran elementos entre todos para así tener dos elementos cada unos y pudiendo combinarlos o manejarlos independiente en el caso de Natsu tres mas adelante les diré las magias de cada uno) Panther Lily, charle y happy aprendieron magia de transformación y dragon Slayer a través de lacrimas

Ahora en la sala de una lujosa casa vemos a Natsu junto a sus tres novias/prometidas y su hijo sentados desayunando

Ultear: mi amor se acercan los Grandes juegos mágicos, crees estar preparado – dijo mirando a Natsu

Natsu: claro que si mi linda maga de hielo este año saber tooth se alzara con la victoria

Minerva: creo que Ul no se refería a eso darling

Kagura: se refiere a si estas preparado para volver a verlas – dijo seria – ¿podrás enfrentarlas con todo tu poder? – ante esto se formo un incomodo silencio

Happy: otosan te encuentras bien si no quieres verlas no es necesario que participes

Natsu: tranquilas mis amores, hijo estoy mas que listo para verlas y enfrentarlas – dijo para levantarse de la mesa y con una mirada que reflejaba determinación – estoy listo por que ya no siento nada por ellas … no siento nada por ..Erza, Lucy, Lissana o Mirajane

Continuara


End file.
